


I wish I could hate you

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of miscommunication, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Idiots in Love, Jealous Stiles, Lydia Ships It, Lydia and Stiles are besties, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Miscommunication, Stiles is an idiot, Werewolfs are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees Derek kissing another girl.<br/>Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could hate you

**Author's Note:**

> IT's all a huge miscommunication problem! All of it!

“I still think you should speak to him.” Said Lydia. Stiles groaned. “He is the one who should simply tell me. He promised me that we are together, that I am his… mate, so he should not be keeping this things from me.” He said, stubborn. “Maybe he just does not think is such a big deal.” She said, shrugging. Stiles looked offended. “He kisses other people and you think it’s not a big deal?” he asked incredulous. Lydia shook her head, smirking. “I never said that. I just said that maybe he thinks its not such a big deal.” She explained. Stiles hid his head under the pillow. “But it is. It is, and you know that. Cheating is one of the few things that I cant stand.” He answered. She didn’t say nothing for a few seconds, then she spoke again. “It was just a chaste kiss anyway, so you should not worry too much about it. No one of the girls went beyond that, did they?” she asked. He shook his head. “I would have left him already if someone went beyond a peck on the cheek and he didn’t tell me.” He said. Lydia chuckled. “Problem solved, then. Now leave, Allison is coming here for the night.” She said, ushering him away. He pouted, but stood up. “Thanks, Lydia. You are the bestest.” The girl just rolled her eyes.

He was driving to Derek’s house when he saw the image that would totally crush him forever. He had stopped at the traffic lights. He had turned his head toward the nice Italian restaurant where he and Derek went for their first date. And he saw Derek. Only, he wasn’t alone. Another girl, with platinum blonde hair, tangled on Derek. She was kissing him on the lips, while she was sitting on his lap, one hand in Derek’s hair. Derek had a hand on her shoulder. Stiles felt his throat going dry. It couldn’t be true. It had to be a mistake. He felt as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly on the chest. He couldn’t breath. The traffic light went green again, and he pressed the accelerator.

Usually he spent Thursday’s at Derek’s house. And today was Thursday. That’s why Erica and Isaac weren’t surprised when Stiles entered in the house. What surprised them, was the look on Stiles’ face. He looked as if someone had just told him that Scott or the Sheriff were dead. His eyes were puffy and red. He rushed into the room and ran upstairs, towards the room he and Derek shared before any of the two could say a word. He returned a few minutes later with all his stuff that he usually left behind. His pillow as well. Erica called him. “Where are you going?” she asked, surprised and confused. “And what’s wrong?” Stiles shook his head. “Don’t worry. I am fine.” He said, his voice barely a whisper. Erica looked at Isaac, who just shrugged, and then she let him go.

When he finally got home he locked his front door, and his own room door. His dad looked at him, confused, but Stiles just shrugged. He then locked the window’s and threw himself on the bed.

[…]

“Stiles came and left, taking all his stuff with him.” Announced Isaac, the moment Derek appeared in the doorway. Derek looked confused. “What? Why? What happened?” he asked, confused. Erica just shrugged. “He was upset. I don’t know what happened, though.” She explained. Derek ran upstairs, to find everything that was Stiles’, all gone. Even the pictures. Everything. Even the pillow. He felt a sick feeling at the bottom of his chest, like something was really wrong. He took off immediately, making his way to Stiles’ house.

When he finally got there, he found the front door closed, and all the lights off, except the one in the sheriff’s room. He jumped to Stiles’ window dreading the worst. He found the window locked, but Stiles was there. He was not asleep, though, he had a picture in his hands, and was looking at it. Derek knocked at the window, startling the boy. He smiled at Stiles, but he didn’t get a smile in return. Derek pointed at the window and Stiles came to open it. Derek jumped in and made to kiss him. Stiles backed away like a scared squirrel. Derek felt as if he had just been slapped. “Stiles? Are you ok?” he asked, concerned. Stiles looked as if this were not the words he was expecting to hear. “Yes.” He answered. He was lying. “Are you here to tell me something?” asked the teen. Derek tilted his head to the side, confused. “No. It’s Thursday, and you didn’t come and…” “Leave.” Stiles interrupted him so quietly that Derek wasn’t sure he spoke at all. “What did you say?” asked the werewolf. Stiles raised his head, tears gleaming in his eyes. “I said leave.” Derek felt as if he had just been punched in the guts. “What? What do you mean…?” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “Please, leave. Leave now, before I start calling my dad.” He said again. Derek was a bit scared of the sheriff: not that the man didn’t like Derek. He did like the werewolf. He was just a bit overprotective of his only son dating a werewolf. Derek swallowed. “I don’t understand, please Stiles.” Now tears were rolling down the boy’s cheeks. He unlocked the door. “Leave now, or I will call my father. So please, leave.” Derek didn’t back away. He didn’t understand what was going on with Stiles. “Stiles, please tell me what’s going on. Please trust me, tell me…” Stiles looked at Derek in the eyes, and for a moment the werewolf though that he was going to answer him. Then Stiles shouted. “Dad! Dad! Derek Hale is in my room and…” Derek didn’t hear the rest, he had already bolted out of the room. He heard the sound of the Sheriff footsteps as he entered in Stiles room and he heard the quiet sound of his tears falling. The sheriff closed the window, and Derek had nothing left to do, but leave. He ran in the forest, his heart heavy in his chest. He found the rock, and turned into a wolf. The he howled.

[…]

Stiles saw him the moment he opened the front door to take the milk and the newspaper. “What are you doing here.” He said, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Derek bit his lip. “Please, tell me what did I do…” “Derek, please leave. This is private property. Don’t come here again. Don’t talk to me again. Don’t even come near me, again.” He said his voice breaking. Derek looked bewildered and hurt. “Are you breaking up with me?” he asked. Stiles nodded, and refused to acknowledge the tears that he could see in Derek’s eyes. “But… what did I do? I love you! I seriously love you, please don’t leave me.” He pleaded. Stiles looked at him one last time. “I wish I could believe you.” He said, before turning and closing the door behind him. Derek had nothing left to do, but leave. Stiles sat down on the floor, trying to breath. His dad looked at him, worried. “Do you want to stay home, today?” He asked, gently. The boy shook his head. “Its the last day of school, I have to go. And besides, Scott needs someone to take him.” He said smiling weakly. “But I think there is something you could do, Dad.” He said. Sheriff Stilinski hugged him. “Anything.”

[…]

Scott jumped in the car. “Last day of school, bestoe!” He shouted, as Isaac, smiled in the back. “Smile, Stiles.” Said the blond. Stiles gave them his fakest smile ever, and the two exchanged a worried glance. Then Isaac cleared his throat. “Does your bad mood have anything to do with yesterday night’s heart-breaking howl?” He asked him. Scott rolled his eyes. “He’s human, how is he supposed to hear it?” He asked back. Stiles bit his lower lip. “I didn’t hear it… But I kind of felt it. In here.” He said, pointing at his chest. Isaac and Scott exchanged another glance, before Isaac said. “Awesome, now we know who was howling.” He said. Scott turned to Stiles. “Are you going to ask, or…”,“No. I don’t want to know.” He said, stepping out of the car. The two boys looked at him in confusion. Stiles just walked away.

Lydia entered in the room with a really angry expression painted on her face. The expression changed to worry when she saw Stiles’ expression. She could not fathom the anger she felt when he first told her he and Derek broke up. She bit her lip, then walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Scott, who had been filled up by Lydia when she got to school, just patted his head. Stiles breathed a few times before gently pulling out of the embrace. “I am okay, I swear.” He said. Lydia nodded and went to sit behind him. Scott stood up abruptly and left the classroom. Lydia looked at him confused.

“What are you doing here?” He asked once he was in the empty school alleyway. Derek came out in full view. “I need your help. I don’t know why Stiles left me, and…” His voice broke. Scott looked at him, surprised. When Lydia told him that Derek and Stiles had broke up, he had just assumed that Derek left Stiles, and Stiles’ behaviour only confirmed his assumption. But now Derek was telling him that it was Stiles who broke up with him. He let the older boy explain how he had come home to find all Stiles’ possessions gone, and how once he got to Stiles’ house and Stiles literally threw him out, crying while he did so. Now he was confused, but Derek looked at him, looking for a possible explanation for Stiles’ behaviour or an advice of some sort. Scott wasn’t sure what to tell him, so he gave him the same advice Stiles’ gave him once. “Remind him of the good times. That could work.” He said. Derek just stared at him blankly as Scott went back in class.

[…]

It was second period when finally Derek made his move. A sense of deja vù hit Scott when he heard Stiles’ phone buzzing. He knew what was coming. He mentally hit his head as he remembered what happened when he had followed Stiles advice to remind Allison of the good times. She had been even more upset than before. He watched as Stiles took his phone out and checked whatever he had just received. He saw his face turning white and his hand clenching into fists. Before he, or anyone else could stop him, he had packed his stuff in his bag and he ran away from the class. Scott remained listening, just in case.

Stiles came out of the class, his heart throbbing in his chest. Derek had sent him a text.

‘ _Do you remember the good times we used to share together_?’ And then a picture. Stiles favourite picture of the two. It was of him and Derek, cuddled on each other, smiling. Derek’s eyes were closed and Stiles was staring at him with what could only be described as adoration. And then another text. _'Please talk to me. I’m outside your class.’_

Derek smiled hopefully when he saw Stiles. “Do you like hurting me that much? Is it funny?” Stiles looked a step away from bursting into tears. Derek looked at him bewildered. “I don’t like hurting you, what are you talking about?” He said. Stiles looked at him, shaking his head. “Then why would you send me something like that? Why, when all I am trying to do is hate you?” He asked, trying really hard not to cry. Derek looked upset to say the least. “I am just… I though you would like it. I am just trying to show you that I love you!” He said. Stiles lower lip trembled Then his face lost all kind of expression. He looked at Derek straight in the eye. “I wish I could say that I don’t love you. I wish I could stop loving you. I wish I could hate you.” He prepared to leave and gave Derek a last glance. “Please don’t try to contact me again.” And with this, he went back in class.

[…]

Scott stared at Derek in confusion. The Alpha was just sitting down on the couch and didn’t seem to have any interest in moving. “Hey, Derek.” He called. Derek turned towards him and nodded towards him. “Scott. How is Stiles?” He asked. Scott looked at him with a surprised expression. “Wait, you dont know?” He asked. Derek frowned. “Know what?” He asked back. Scott scratched his neck. “Stiles has left this morning to go to a summer camp.” __

_ A few weeks later (end of summer) _

“Why would I go there?” Asked Derek, exasperated. “Because Lydia is throwing the party!” Said Erica, equally exasperated. “She is throwing a party because in two days you will be back to school. I don’t even go there in the first place!” Retorted the Alpha. Scott huffed. “Come on, Derek!” Derek crossed his arms childishly. “No.” Was the answer. Erica shrugged. “You know Lydia will be pissed if you don’t go, and come on, maybe you can even take Stiles to the party!” Derek scowled. “How am I supposed to get him if I don’t even know where is Summer Camp is.” He grumbled. Scott looked at him, incredulous. “Haven’t you heard? Or seen him?” He asked. “What are you talking about?” Asked Derek in confusion. Erica ran a hand through her hair, pausing dramatically as she spoke. “Derek… Stiles is back.” Derek turned so rapidly he almost twisted his neck. “What?!” He asked. Scott nodded. “He’s been back for three days now. I’ve seen him the day he came back. He went to see Lydia right after me.” Erica nodded. “We met the day after. Everyone knew he was back. I though you would be the one to know it first.” She said. Derek shook his head. “I… I haven’t spoke or seen him since the last day of school.” He confessed.

[…]

Even though the place was packed, it was not difficult for Derek to make find Stiles. He didn’t know if it was because Stiles was his mate or not, but the moment he entered Lydia’s house, he had managed to trace his familiar scent. Stiles was on the other side of the room, looking as beautiful as ever, if not more. His hair was just longer than before and he was dancing with someone, singing along 'I know you want me’ by Pitbull. Despite everything, Derek smiled. He smiled, because right now he didn’t even care that Stiles had completely blocked out of his life and that he was dancing with someone. All that Derek cared about was that Stiles was smiling. He danced with both Erica and Lydia for what seemed like an eternity, and spent quite a lot of time staring at Stiles, before escaping in the bathroom. “Scott, I am leaving now, I don’t even care anymore.” He growled on the phone. He shrugged and splashed some water on his eyes. “Scott can be such an arse when he wants to.” Said a voice behind him. Derek almost jumped, as he turned around to find Stiles looking at him. His throat went instantly dry, and he looked into those melted gold eyes again. He cleared his throat. “Yeah…” Was all he said. Stiles moved towards the sinks and gave Derek the tiniest of the smiles. “How is your arm?” He asked, abruptly. Derek looked weirded out for a moment. How did Stiles know that something had possibly happened to his arm? Then he said, slowly, as if afraid to startle him. “It’s fine, thank you.” He answered. Stiles nodded again, before running a hand through his hair. Then he asked, abruptly. “How come that, even though we are not together anymore, I am still able to feel when you are in pain?” he asked. Derek sighed. “Because we are mates, that’s why.” He answered. Stiles looked suddenly uncomfortable. “And how do we stop being mates?” he asked. Derek looked at him, hurt. Stiles’ face was stripped of any emotion now. “I don’t really want to know every time you are hurt, or in pain, or whatever.” He said. Derek nodded. “Yeah. I… I will ask Peter.” He answered. Stiles nodded again, and waved. “Well… see you around, Hale.” Was all he said. Derek watched him leaving, before he punched the wall with all his strength. Then he growled as he punched it again, and left Lydia’s party.

[…]

“Derek, I need your help.” Where the first words Melissa McCall said, as the werewolf took the phone. “Scott didn’t come home yesterday, and no one seems to have seen him around. I called everyone, but no one seem to have seen him at all. The only person I could not contact is Stiles, because he seems to have changed number. Can you help me, please?”she said, her voice cracking up. Derek agreed immediately. “Sure, don’t worry, I will.” He answered. The woman thanked him, and ended the call, before he realized what he was supposed to do. Go to Stiles’ house.

He entered from the window, as he was used to do. Stiles was in the bedroom, sitting on his bed and playing cards with another boy. He looked up as Derek landed in his room. “Derek?” he asked, confused. Derek forced himself to look away from the other boy and look at Stiles. He sighed. “Sorry for being here, but Melissa called, she is looking for Scott. Apparently she hasn’t seen him from yesterday night.” He said, urgently. Stiles’ eyes widened, as he shook his head. “I haven’t seen him either.” He said, worriedly. Then he turned to the boy on his bed. “Leon, have you seen Scott?” he asked. The blond shook his head. Then he smiled at Derek. “Nice to meet you. My name is Leon Grace. I am Stiles’ boyfriend. We met at the Summer Camp.” He presented himself. Derek forced himself to smile back. “I’m Derek.” He said, simply. Then he turned to Stiles. “I am going to look for him.” He said, ready to leave. Ready to leave behind the image of that boy and Stiles together. But Stiles grabbed his sleeve. “Derek!” he said. The werewolf turned his face towards Stiles. Stiles sighed. “Please… be careful.” He seemed about to add  something else, but then he simply let go of Derek’s sleeve. Derek and Stiles stared for a moment in each other’s eyes. Then Derek nodded. And left.

Leon watched the whole performance from Stiles’ bed, and shook his head. If he had ever thought that Stiles had effectively moved on from Derek… well, he hadn’t. at all. He smiled, as the boy came to sit back next to him. He decided not to say anything for the moment.

[...]

Only 3 hours later Stiles woke up with a start. “He’s injured!” he shouted. Leon opened his eyes and looked worriedly at him. “What?!” he asked, half asleep. “Derek! He’s hurt!” he shouted, as he got dressed as quickly as he could. Leon didn’t move, just kept staring at him, as he got dressed. Stiles turned towards him, with a sorry expression on his face. “I am… I am so sorry, Leon.” He said. Leon smiled sweetly at him. “Don’t worry. I knew it was not going to work. Go to your mate.” He said, smiling. Stiles smiled at him and bolted out of the house into his car.

He found him at the wood’s boundaries. He opened the door for him. Derek looked surprised and pained as he saw Stiles’ car there. He was holding a hand on his side, which was soaked in blood. “A hunter.” Said Stiles. Derek nodded, and looked at the open door in surprise. Stiles motioned towards the car. “Hurry up, I am taking you home.” Derek nodded, slowly as he sat on the seat next to him. They drove in silence for a few seconds before Derek said. “How did you know where to find me?” he asked. Stiles didn’t answer for a full minute. Then he said. “We are mates.” Derek nodded, and turned his attention out of the window. “It was Allison. She and Scott were spending some time together in the woods and both their phones were off. She shoot me before checking who I was.” He explained. Stiles shook his head. “Typical.” The rest of the drive proceeded in silence.

Stiles helped him to get into his room and helped cleaning his wound. Derek uncharacteristically for him, let him do it, and didn’t spend the time growling and cursing under his breath. He just looked at Stiles. He kept looking at him even as Stiles went out of the room to let him sleep.

Lydia was outside, with Erica and Isaac. She walked towards Stiles. “Stilinski. I need to ask you something. You know that night when you found Derek and the girl. Can you remember how they were sat?” she asked, quickly. Stiles looked perplexed and explained in detail, his heart still hurting painfully at the memory. Lydia seemed quite satisfied by the answer. She moved towards Erica and whispered excitedly in her years. Erica listened intently and shrugged. “Sure, why not.” Isaac and Stiles looked at the girls in confusion. Then, before anyone could blink, Erica threw herself on Isaac. She sat on Isaac’s lap, a hand in his hair. Stiles recognised it immediately. It was the re acting of Derek and the blonde girl. 

Isaac put a hand on Erica shoulder, to push her off him. And Stiles suddenly realised, as Isaac succeeded in pushing the girl off him. That was what happened. Derek had not been kissing the girl. The girl had been kissing Derek! And Derek had a hand on her shoulder because he was trying to push her off him!

He never felt so stupid in his life. He had destroyed their relationship with his stupid jealousy. He was an idiot. Lydia smiled at him. “Now, get back in there, and come back only when my OTP is finally together again.” She said, fiercely. He nodded, and rushed back into the room.

Derek was awake, a knife in his hands. He jumped when Stiles entered, uncharacteristically for a werewolf. Stiles eyed the knife with worry. “What are you doing?” he asked. Derek blinked a few times, before answering. “Oh. I spoke to Peter. About how to stop being mates. It’s quite easy. You just have to hurt me. Thus why I have a knife.” He said, handing the knife to Stiles. Stiles looked at the blade in horror, and quickly threw it on the ground. Derek stared at him. Stiles bit his lip. “I am sorry. I am so sorry for leaving you without an explanation.” He said. Derek looked surprised. “Stiles… what’s wrong, now?” he asked. Stiles looked up at him. “The reason why I left you… Oh god, I sound so stupid now… it’s because you have been kissed by a lot of girls lately, and you never told me anything. I would see them kissing you on the cheek, but you never told me anything. And then on day I see you and another girl properly kissing each other on the lips, and still you don’t mention it. And I lived up to now sure you were cheating on me, until Lydia made me realise that maybe you were not actually kissing her back, and I feel so stupid for not trusting you, and I…” his babbling was stopped by a firm kiss on the lips. He welcomed Derek’s kiss, the lips he had craved since he had broke up with him. Derek broke the kiss and looked at him with regret. “I am so sorry. The kiss on the cheek… that’s a thing that werewolf’s do to say bye to each other, that’s why I never told you… It’s as if I told you ‘I said hi to this person’ every freaking time they gave me a kiss. And the girl… I never told you because it never meant anything for me, she was an Alpha who didn’t know I already had a mate…” now his words were drowned by a kiss. When they broke up, Derek looked worriedly at Stiles. “You still want to be my mate?” he asked. Stiles nodded. “I will always want to know when you are hurt or in trouble. Always.” Derek kissed him lightly. “Leon?” Stiles shrugged. “He already knew it even before I told him.” Derek hugged him tightly. “I love you.” Stiles stayed silent for a few seconds. “As much as I told myself to hate you, I always loved you. And I always will.” And they kissed again.

Lydia opened the door a little bit, and sighed happily as she saw the two kissing. “Finally Sterek is back together.” She said. Isaac looked confused as Lydia and Erica high fived each other. Erica smiled. “I call Melissa to tell her the plan worked, you call Allison and Scott.” The red haired nodded, and Isaack looked at both. “Plan? What plan?” Lydia rolled her eyes. “The plan to get those two idiots back together, duh? Do you really think they would have got back together on their own?” she asked. Erica nodded. “They are the cutest couple ever, but they do have a big miscommunication problem.”

 

 


End file.
